In order to find content related to an item displayed within media content presented to a user, the user often makes use of a search service. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for example, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Generally, upon a user viewing an item of interest within displayed media content, to identify any related content, a user initially opens a web browser and navigates to a home page associated with the particular search service. Thereafter, the user can enter a search query to obtain desired search results, for example, via a search box provided by the search service. Such a search process can be time consuming and inefficient.